


oc trope challenge feb 8- friendly rivalry

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ba Sing Se University, Gen, Pokemon, oc trope challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: It's not uncommon for the students at Ba Sing Se to play games with each other online, even when they're sitting in the same room together and pokemon just happens to be a fan favorite
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043
Kudos: 1





	oc trope challenge feb 8- friendly rivalry

Nova grinned victoriously as her lunatone took down someone’s eternes. It wasn’t the first time and she doubted it would be the last. She’d been using local play to anonymously battle the nerds at Ba Sing Se university for a month now. You’d think the ones she’d battled over and over again would have learned the weaknesses of her team and changed their’s accordingly, but it had yet to happen. 

Her phone chirped a reminder that the drama club needed her. Well they didn’t need her, more like she needed them for some extra credits, but she felt better thinking someone needed her. Nova shook her head really wishing pokemon had a chat function so she could tell her opponent BRB the Drama nerds request my presence, or something equally cheesy and dumb. But since it didn’t she put her system to sleep and slipped it into her bag. She could play more after she got to the auditorium. 

She stood with a long stretch before shouldering her bag. She headed for the drama nerds. They were well into their adaptation of The Boy in the Iceberg When she arrived. She dropped into a chair and pulled out her game. The trainer who only used fire-types was up. They were good, but their typing left them at a disadvantage. At least they didn’t use monotypes. 

“Hey, that’s Mako’s team.” Bolin said as he joined her. 

“What?” Nova faltered, hitting one of the psychic type moves instead of rock. “Since when does Mako play pokemon?” 

“Since Ash won the league.” 

“So he’s a total noob.” No wonder he only used fire types. 

“Hey, go easy on him.” 

Nova shook her head. “Nah, he’s actually holding his own pretty well. And that Volcorona of his is an actual threat. I’m just wondering how he got through the water and rock gyms at such a disadvantage.” 

Bolin shrugged before getting distracted by what was going on on stage. “Oh my big scene’s coming up.” 

Nova waved as Bolin left, focus still on her game. Now that she knew the fire type user was Mako she was going to destroy him. 

Mako groaned in frusteration. It seemed like every trainer in the Ba Sing Se university area had turned against him, going after his team twice as hard as before, especially Ace Trainer Nox who had always given trainers a chance before utterly stomping their teams. 

“Is someone using a lombre against your charzarid? I thought lombre was a grass type.” 

“It’s a grass and water type.” Mako answered. He used wing attack to smack some hp out of the lombre, but it didn’t seem to faze it much, especially with the rain on the field activating the lombre’s ability dry skin at the end of every turn. “Ace Trainer Nox is using it, someone who really knows their type match-ups. I think their trying to prove a point.” 

“Ace Trainer Nox.” Bolin trailed off. “Hey, that’s Nova!” 

Nova? Of course stars and darkness. That was just the sort of thing Nova would do. Oh Mako was going to get her. 

“You should definitely train up your volcorona. It’s probably your most dangerous pokemon aside from your houndoom.” Nova said, pointing to Mako’s screen. 

“Are you two done trying to kill each other?” Bolin asked as he joined them at the table where they always ate breakfast. 

“We weren’t trying to kill each other. We were trying to destroy Each other.” Nova explained brightly. With a grin that would put Ash Ketchum himself to shame. 

“Now it’s more like a rivalry.” Mako added. Bolin knew they were doing this on purpose. Mako had that look where he was trying not to laugh. 

“Friendly even.” Nova said with a nod. 

Well Bolin was certainly glad they’d cleared that up.

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw friendly rivalry and my brain went Pokemon! and I thought about doing like a full pokemon au (and I still might) but I was pretty burnt out on writing and stuck in the Ba Sing Se university world building by the time I got to this one so a Ba Sing Se university where they play pokemon online au is what happened. hope you enjoy


End file.
